


To the rescue.

by BarPurple



Series: Heroic Knights [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awesome Belle, Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It was right and proper that valiant men would seek to rescue the maiden fair from the lair of the beast, but when it came to the maid in the Dark Castle they hit an unexpected snag.





	1. Chapter 1

Rumple was very aware of the threat the moment the humble petitioner entered the Dark Castle, the man’s true intentions echoed like war drums in his mind. He would bet a spool of gold that his little maid only heard the man’s quiet conversation as she offered him refreshments, but she always saw the best in people.

He rose to his feet and tugged his waistcoat straight, a sly smile playing at his mouth. He’d dawdle just long enough to let the visitor engage in a little chit-chat with Belle, but he wanted to be there when the knight in disguise revealed his true purpose. It was right and proper that valiant men would seek to rescue the maiden fair from the lair of the beast, from their point of view it was a two for one deal; brave deed for the bards to sing of and a grateful lady to marry. The only flaw in their plan was Belle; she refused to be rescued.

Belle’s response to her would be heroes depended on their attitude. Several unhappy second sons who were only adventuring to please their fathers had left the Dark Castle with new steel in their spines and a fresh determination to choose their own fate. The more brawn than brain ones who tried to sling her over their shoulder often found themselves nursing bruises, Rumple had lost count of the time he’d had to use magic to repair the heavy silver tea tray after it had been beat out of shape on a knight’s head. He always stepped in sharply for the fire and brimstone ones, they were dangerous, determined to ‘cleanse’ Belle for her association with him. The snail population in the garden increased after one of those zealots made a rescue attempt.

As Rumple neared the hall he heard sobbing, panic gripped him that Belle had been hurt, but then her calm and level voice reached his ears; “That’s it have a good cry, get it all out. I’ll fetch us some tea.”

Belle caught his arm as she hurried toward the kitchen, keeping him hidden from the knight. Rumple had to fall into step with her or be dragged along to the kitchen. Once in Belle’s domain she nudged him towards a chair and began preparing tea while telling him briefly about the sobbing knight. 

“Second son, in love with someone his family doesn’t approve of.”

Rumple nodded, that was a tale as old as time, more common among nobility than fleas on a dog. There were times when it felt like that was the only story he heard from desperate souls. He didn’t get the sense that this was an opportunity for him, but he asked; “What’s his love’s name?”

“Paul.”

His eyebrows rose in mild surprise. The naming traditions of some kingdoms were unusual, but even so. 

“Now is that just cruel parents, or is his love a man?”

Belle had her back to him pouring water from the kettle into the teapot, but he just knew that she’d rolled her eyes at him.

“A man.”

Rumple shrugged indifferently, he’d lived long enough to hear this tale before, it normally ended in an unhappy marriage or the son being disowned. It would be interesting to see what Belle would advise. 

“I’ll leave this one to you,” a parchment list appeared in his hand, “This makes twenty-nine rescue attempts now dearie, you might have to let one of them steal you away at some point.”

There was the faintest hint of worry in his voice, Belle lived up to her name, surely one of these days a rescuer would take her fancy. Belle put a plate of peach tarts in front of him.

“I’ve told you Rumple, it’ll take a hundred men or more to drag me away from our deal.”

He marvelled once again at the simple matter of fact way she said that, no trouble at all to bind herself to the beast. With a teasing smile he said; “Seventy-one more to go then.”

Belle clucked her tongue at him, “Hush you, I agreed to forever.”

She lifted the tray and squared her shoulders, ready to set the knight’s world to right over a cup of tea. Rumple watched her go and then turned his attention to the plate of tarts she’d left for him. As he popped one into his mouth he idly wondered if Belle realised that she was, in her own way, making deals with the visitors to the Dark Castle. The thought should have horrified him, but he chuckled at the thought of future stories of the imprisoned maid stealing deals from her beastly master.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle was aware that Rumple was lurking just out of sight as she stood in the entrance hall with the latest would be rescuer. This one, Sir Berwick, as he’d declared no less than four times along with a list of his greatest deeds, was a knight of very little brain and far too much brawn. She was confident she could get rid of him on her own, but it was reassuring to know Rumple was on hand just in case.

“…fear not fair lady, I Sir Berwick, will return you safely to …”

Belle held up her hand; “Stop. Please stop. I do not wish to leave this place.”

Sir Berwick’s brows drew into a heavy frown which he shook away with a stupid grin.

“Of course you want to be rescued. You are held hostage by the Beast and have been waiting for a true and brave knight to rescue you.”

Belle forced herself not to laugh at him; he wouldn’t understand the irony behind her outburst. He was spouting knightly rhetoric as if it was the word of law, so that was what she would have to use against him. She drew herself up as haughtily as she could manage, (the memory of one of her governesses was helpful to pull of this move).

“I have clearly stated that I do not wish to leave this place. Do you mean to take me by force?”

The knight gave her a bright smile; “Yes.”

She replied with a scandalized gasp.

“You mean you will commit an act that even the Dark One did not stoop to and kidnap me?”

There was a moment’s pause as her words worked their way through the knight’s brain.

“Er, wait, what?”

Belle affected a horrified look; “You were taught that to take a lady against her will was the lowest and most despicable thing a knight could do?”

He puffed his chest out so far that Belle leaned back wary of a popped rivet flying toward her.

“Of course I was taught that.”

“And yet you have just stated your intent to take me from this place by force against my express wishes.”

He sagged and chewed on his lips as he considered his situation.

“But you were kidnapped by the Beast, weren’t you?”

Doubt was plain in his voice now. Behind the mask of courtly lady she was projecting Belle was seething that he would accept her words couched in a way that let him   
remain the hero, but couldn’t just take her honest rejection of his actions. 

“I was not. I am here under a legitimate, signed and sealed contract for the benefit and wellbeing of my kingdom and people,” Belle summoned up a dramatic sob and fished a lace edged handkerchief from her pocket, “I have no idea where these scandalous rumours have sprung from.”

The lace square offered her the perfect shield to hide behind while she gauged his reaction. She gave a little sigh of relief when his armour creaked as he dropped into a formal bow.

“Lady Belle, I beg you accept my humble apologies, I was labouring under false information that you had been kidnapped and were held in bondage. By your leave I shall return to my kingdom forthwith and ensure that the legitimacy of you position here is declared with vigour.”

Belle was certain she heard Rumple smother a giggle as she gave a simpering sigh and curtsied to the knight.

“I thank you good Sir Berwick. I pray you leave with all haste. Safe journey.”

The doors slammed closed behind the strutting knight and Belle finally dropped her head into her hands. She didn’t look up as Rumple appeared by her side.

“Nicely done, dearie, the tea tray is still in one piece too.”

She rolled her head and saw the parchment appear in his hands, he licked the end of the quill that had appeared along with it.

“Number thirty-seven, my, my we have had a busy few months.”

“I honestly thought they would have got the hint by now.”

Rumple snorted and vanished his rescue list to wherever he kept it when he wasn’t updating it. Belle was surprised to see a folded and sealed letter appear in his hand.

“This is for you.”

Belle took it from his fingers with the familiar spark of hope that it would be from her father. The seal was not that of Avonlea, after all this time it didn’t bring tears to her eyes. She cracked the wax and read the letter, a smile spreading across her face. Rumple tilted his head and hummed at her.

“It’s from Jason, number twenty-nine; you remember his father disapproved of his love for Paul?”

Rumple nodded and twirled his hand for her to continue.

“Apparently his father has had a change of heart. Jason and Paul are to be married at the end of the month.”

Belle gave a little sad sigh and asked; “Could I have parchment and ink to send my apologies?”

“I thought you’d be happy about this union, why do you need to apologise, dearie?”

“This in an invitation to the wedding. I can’t leave the Dark Castle, so I can’t attend.”

Rumple stepped behind her so he could peer at the letter over her shoulder. She held it so he could see it clearly and waited as he muttered the words under his breath.

“Lady of the Dark Castle…cordially invited…celebration…and guest…”

With an impish flourish her twirled around her, clapping his hands and grinning, before stopping in front of her a curious, questioning look on his face.

“If you will permit me to be your guest, it would be my honour to accompany the Lady of the Dark Castle to the festivities, if you’ll have me?”

“We can go?”

Rumple nodded and suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug.

“Thank you Rumple! I’ll send the reply right away.”

He gingerly patted her on the back and eased himself from her embrace.

“Off you go then, there are writing things in your room. Erm, are you going to tell them who your plus one is?”

“Of course, the Lord and Lady of the Dark Castle are delighted to attend.”

Rumple watched Belle rush away, his fingers twitching against each other as he replayed her words in his head. Lord and Lady; that did sound rather nice and proper. Those pleasantly strange thoughts were dispelled with a shake of his head, Rumple headed to his spinning wheel, glancing over his shoulder at the staircase just once with a small smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple had been spinning when Belle wandered into the great hall and settled herself at the table. Whatever she was up to she’d been doing it for the past hour or so, not that he was paying attention to her. Her task involved a lot of muttering and sewing thread. It was the thread that drew his attention, professional curiosity of a craftsman and all. He rose quietly and padded up behind her, leaning in over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Belle yelped and jumped in surprise, causing the needle she’d been trying to thread to jab into her finger.

“Ow!”

Rumple caught her injured hand in his and hissed through his teeth at the blood welling up from the pin prick wound.

“Careful, dearie, prophecies have been founded on such sewing injuries.”

She winced as he blew a tingle of magic across her finger to heal it. He held her hand cradled in his as he nodded towards the pile of familiar yellow fabric on the table.

“What is all this?”

“It’s my dress, the one I arrived here in, I’m trying to repair it for Jason and Paul’s wedding.”

His eyebrows shot up and he clucked his tongue.

“Oh no, no, no, no this will not do at all.”

Belle shot him a look of mild annoyance. 

“This was my betrothal gown,” she plucked at the ragged hem with a defeated sigh, “It looked better before I scrubbed the floor in it.”

Rumple’s insides squirmed at the reminder of how poorly he’d treated Belle in her first weeks in the castle. He gently pulled on her hand and tugged her to her feet. With a shy smile he positioned her a little way from the table, and walked around her. Belle shivered as his magic enveloped her; she looked down to find herself wearing a copy of her ball gown. She swished from side to side getting the feel for such a bulky gown. Rumple stopped in front of her, his brows drawn in a frown.

“Can you breathe in that thing?”

Belle inhaled deeply causing her breasts heave against the restrictive bodice. Rumple rapidly averted his eyes.

“It’s not as easy as I remember. I think I’m used to more practical outfits these days.”

Rumple twiddled his fingers in the air and the dress changed; the bodice altered shape allowing her to take deeper breaths, at least two layers of petticoat vanished and the skirts narrowed accordingly, the yellow became a deeper gold colour. Belle smiled; Rumple was dressing her in the colour he was known for spinning.

“What will you be wearing?”

He looked rather confused by her question.

“Why does that matter?”

“It’s traditional for a lady to match her lord.”

Rumple’s head tilted to one side as he considered this information, she had the distinct impression she’d told him something new. Any noble born would have known that, it had been tradition for hundreds of years although people only really followed it for weddings these days. Belle knew very little of Rumple’s past, but this made her wonder if his roots were humbler than she had imagined.

“What an odd idea. Won’t work for us, unless you’ve changed your opinion of dragon hide, dearie.”

Belle gave him a look that made her stance on one of his favoured materials clear. Dragon hide felt strange to her, she was never comfortable handling his coats, she’d done so with such reluctance that he’d given up adding them to the laundry pile. Rumple rolled his eyes at her.

“Pfft. See what I mean. Oh well no matter. Do you like the dress?”

Belle twirled on the spot, her skirts flared out around her.

“It’s beautiful Rumple, thank you.”

He shook his head and tapped a claw against his lips.

“It’s missing something. Aha…”

A stream of magic danced from his hand, it touched the fabric of her skirt and snaked its way over the whole dress, leaving a trail of shimming golden flowers in its wake. Belle gasped in wondered and twirled around again, laughing as the golden thread caught the light. Rumple swallowed at the sight. He clapped his hands.

“Yes, yes that will do nicely.”

A snap of his fingers and Belle found herself back in her everyday blue dress.

“I’ve put the other one safe until you need it.”

The warm smile was still on Belle’s face as she gathered up her old gown. Rumple had taken a few steps back towards his spinning wheel when she said; “Now we just need to work out what you will wear.”

He twisted on his toes and huffed at her.

“I’ll not embarrass you mi’lady, and I promise no dragon hide.”

She skipped away to do whatever was next on her list of chores, he waited for a few moments to make sure she wasn’t going to pop back, and then snapped his fingers changing his clothes in an instant. He rolled his shoulders to settle the long blue coat and tugged at the cuffs of his pale gold shirt. He would not match Belle’s outfit, but they would complement each other. With a satisfied nod he snapped his fingers again and resumed his ordinary clothes. It didn’t occur to him that the blue he’d chosen for his coat was a perfect match for Belle’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle had been out of society for almost a year now, and there was much she had forgotten. Oh the mannerisms and formulaic words were still there, those had been drilled into her when she was young, and she doubted she’d ever forget how to curtsey to a king. As Rumple’s carriage pulled up to the castle she realised what she’d forgotten was the crowds of guests and servants, the noise of chatter and musicians, the smells of food and perfumes. It was overwhelming. Rumple placed his hand over hers and gave her a small smile. She squared her shoulders and stepped from the carriage with all the dignity that she had been taught as a child.

The arrival of the Dark One and his Lady caused a sudden silence broken only by a few shocked gasps, and a few off key notes. Conversation and music rapidly resumed after Rumple made a deliberate show of looking over the assembled guests and gave an impish giggle, his hands fluttering dramatically in front of him. Belle took his arm and they entered the castle to greet Jason’s father, King Jacob.

“Everyone is staring at us.”

“Entranced by your beauty, mi’lady.”

“I think they’re in shock seeing you in something other than dragon hide.”

The self-depreciating remark he was about to make died on his tongue as Belle’s hand squeezed his arm. She had been delighted when she’d first seen him in the great hall wearing his blue silk coat. He preened and guided them into the castle.

King Jacob was a tall thin man, with intimidating features, who bowed formally to Rumple, and then surprised Belle by turning to her and breaking into a warm smile. He took her hand and bowed low over it.

“Lady Belle, welcome, welcome. Jason was not exaggerating when he spoke of your beauty. You shall have a place of honour at today’s festivities, since they could not have come about without your wisdom.”

“We are both pleased that you chose to do the best for your son in this matter your majesty.”

Jacob went a little pale and swallowed nervously as Belle’s words subtly underlined the fact that the Dark One had an interest in the way Jason and Paul were treated. It wasn’t strictly true, neither the prince nor his lover would play a part in Rumple’s long game, but Belle cared about them so that was worth his interest. Something in the King’s face tweaked Rumple’s sense for trouble. He let the awkward silence drag for a moment beyond comfortable then smiled widely.

“Shall we get refreshments, mi’lady?”

Without waiting for the King to give them permission to move on Rumple placed a hand on Belle’s lower back and steered her away. Once they were out of earshot Belle whispered; “That was rude Rumple. What’s going on?”

“I smell trouble, and I’m not the one behind it today.”

Belle didn’t panic; she gave no outward reaction to Rumple’s warning other than to smile warmly as if he’d just told her a quip. With his hand still on her back he felt the slight change in her stance, the Lady of the Dark Castle was now on high alert. His impish nature rose in delight, whatever happened today it was going to be fun.

They skirted the edge of the gathering, exchanging titbits of gossip about the gathered nobles and royals. Belle might have been a recluse for the past year, but all the rescues attempts had given her a supply of entertaining gossip, she knew whose maids were happy, whose men-at-arms had to cover blunders in training, who sang bawdy ballads when in their cups. At one point her smile faltered.

“I think I know where the trouble will come from.”

Rumple calmly took a sip of his wine and waited for her to elaborate. She rearranged her skirts causing him to step slightly to one side, putting him in the perfect position to see the oily looking man in the far corner that hastily averted his eyes from them.

“Sir Fillius, from Avonlea.”

“What is that gaudy rag across his chest, dearie?”

“That is a sash of honour; it shows he is here in place of my father today.”

Belle had tried to stay in touch with Sir Maurice, but his constant insistence that she needed to be rescued had soured their relationship. Rumple knew she was still saddened by this development. It was clear to him from where Belle had inherited her stubbornness; her intelligence must have come from her mother, because Maurice was daft enough to keep attempting rescues.

“Should he have not greeted you by now? Shall we go and say hello?”

Belle put a restraining hand on his arm.

“After the ceremony.”

Patience was one of the Dark One’s greatest unremarked virtues. It was nothing to him to wait a few hours to throw a spanner in the works of whatever nonsense this Sir Fillius was planning. He just had to hope that the knight would should the same level of restraint, Belle would not be happy if Jason and Paul’s big day was spoiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering that Rumple was the broker behind a dozen or more marriages within the nobility across the realm he’d never actually been to a royal wedding. He’d dropped into the reception party a few times, but avoided the exchanging of vows so nobody could accuse him of coercing either party. Just before the ceremony King Jacob had approached Belle and asked if she would offer the couple the wedding chalice, an honour normally reserved for the mother of the bride. He’d given her a subtle push of encouragement, which he realized made it look like she did not require his permission, which she did not. It was no skin off his scaly nose to present the image that Belle was her own person, ignoring protocol did threw people off so easily, and was such fun.

Now he stood alone off to one side watching the ritual that was supposed to tie two souls together, only feeling a little bitter at how pointless these words could be. His mood brightened as Belle stepped forward with the chalice that both grooms would drink from, as Rumple understood it this would seal their vows instead of a kiss, unusual but there was no accounting for tradition. Paul and Jason drank but before the priest could raise his arms and announce them as wed a cry echoed around the hall.

“For Avonlea!”

The events of the next few seconds happened so rapidly even Rumple had trouble keeping up. Sir Fillius raised a pipe to his lips and blew a dart towards Belle. Jason threw himself in front of her and took the projectile in the chest, slumping backwards against her small form. Rumple snarled and Sir Fillius was slammed against a wall held in place by the anger of the Dark One. Belle dropped to her knees cushioning Jason’s head on her lap. Only then did the crowd think to scream, Rumple glared at those nearest him until they fell quiet, the effect radiated out around the hall dropping the noise level to one more conducive for clear thinking.

“Rumple, sleeping curse?”

The crowd scattered as Rumple stalked across the hall and on to the dais to Belle’s side. He didn’t spare the slumbering prince a glance until he had made certain that Belle was unharmed. He wanted to pick her up and spirit her home, but that would look too much like running away and besides Belle would not thank him for it. She gave him a tight nod and pointed at the dart in Jason’s chest. Rumple plucked it out and sniffed the point, his nose wrinkle in distaste as he magicked the offending item away.

“Sleeping curse,” He clapped his hands together, every bit the imp now, “Well I know that ‘you may kiss the groom’ isn’t traditional here, but under the circumstances…”

Paul was pale faced and shaking; “But True Love is so rare.”

Rumple sighed and stepped to the man’s side, his mouth scant inches from his ear he whispered; “Listen up laddie, the Lady of the Dark Castle believes in you two, now pucker up and kiss your husband.”

It wasn’t his most threatening pep talk, but the implication that there would be consequences for disappointing Belle did the trick. Paul knelt down beside Jason and lifted his head from Belle’s lap. Rumple helped her to her feet and the whole hall held its collective breath as Paul’s lips met Jason’s. The wave of True Love’s Kiss was felt by all. Rumple tittered and clapped his hands together.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

As the crowd cheered Rumple turned to King Jacob and quietly said; “I need a private room to talk to that.”

A black talon jabbed in the direction of the silent and struggling Sir Fillius. Jacob’s eyes narrowed in loathing as he looked at the man; “He assured me he had a letter from Lady Belle’s father for her. He did say it might be upsetting for her, but I had no idea of his true plans. Will the dungeon suffice?”

Rumple’s amber eyes shone with malevolent glee; “Oh that will be just perfect.”

A sharp wave of Rumple’s hand sent the knight to the dungeon. Belle’s grip on his arm tightened, he glanced at her and found steely determination in her eyes. It didn’t occur to him to suggest that she should remain in the hall, but the King tried that act of pointless chivalry.

“Lady Belle would you like to stay with my sons while this matter is attended to?”

Jason and Paul nodded in unison to indicate their willingness to protect Belle, she gave them and the King a gentle smile; “Fillius’ attack was meant for me. It would be best for everyone if I am present during his questioning.”

The King had the good sense not to argue with her and led the way to the dungeon. Rumple whispered in Belle’s ear; “You just want to keep an eye on me don’t you, dearie?”

“I like this coat, don’t want to have to wash blood out of it.”


	6. Chapter 6

King Jacob hung back once they reached the dungeons. Fillius was pacing around the cell Rumple had transported him too, cracking his knuckles, a grim look on his face. He had the nerve to offer Belle a formal bow.

“Lady Belle, I am sorry that my mission failed.”

Rumple growled in an effort to hold his temper in check, as Belle gave the imprisoned man an incredulous look.

“You are sorry for failing to put me under a sleeping curse?”

His proud stance and the sneer he directed at Rumple before replying did him no favours; “Of course my lady. You father and his advisors thought it would be the best way to free you from the thrall of the Beast, without breaking the deal that rid us of the ogres.”

“The deal was for a maid, dearie. How well do you think she could dust in her sleep?”

Belle stepped closer to the cell, silencing Rumple for the moment. She had gone very still and spoke softly; “Did my father or his advisors even once consider to ask my opinion on this scheme?” – She held up her hand to forestall Fillius answer, - “I see from your confusion that they did not. I suppose they also did not consider the danger to Avonlea as they tried to break a deal with the Dark One?”

“We are prepared to defeat the ogres now, your sacrifice bought us that time, but there is no need for you to continue in service to a monster.”

Rumple tittered a laugh at the presumption, it was an old argument and always proved to be folly, no one but him had ever defeated the ogres. Belle knew that even if this knave did not.

“I have assured my father that I am well in the Dark Castle and I will not break the deal that was struck. I will not endanger our people, I am ashamed that he would.”

Fillius curled his lip in a sneer and jabbed a finger at Belle’s face; “You are no longer Belle of Avonlea! Look at yourself, draped in the colour of the Beast, parading around on his arm! The Clerics were right, his evil taint has made you so wanton you enjoy being the Dark One’s whore!”

Rumple’s temper which had been simmering since the failed attack at the ceremony erupted in to boiling rage. He lunged forward placing his body between Belle and the bars of the cage. Fillius reeled backwards and began to choke and gag as Rumple’s magic squeezed his throat.

“Rumplestiltskin! Please don’t!”

His head snapped round to face Belle, the snarl of the Beast still plain on his features, but Belle didn’t flinch or back away. She met his eye with a steady gaze.

“He’s not worth killing, Rumple.”

The Beast receded replaced by a soft smile as he accepted Belle’s wishes and released the death grip on Fillius’ throat. As his head turned to the gasping knight the smile became a manic grin.

“The Lady has saved your skin once again, sir knight, but I will not let the insult to her go unpunished.”

With a high pitched giggle and a twirl of his hand Rumple removed the man’s filthy tongue from his mouth and flourished the flaccid organ at the shocked knight.

“Perhaps, if you learn some manners it will return to you.”

The tongue vanished in a curl of smoke, Rumple dusted off his hands, and twisted on his heel to face King Jacob. The King had watched the events unfold with his mouth hanging open, now the Dark One’s attention was on him he snapped his jaw shut in an attempt to look more like the ruler he was and less like a slack jawed fool.

“Send someone to escort that from the castle would you, your majesty? I’m sure Maurice will be interested in his report, well as long as he can write of course.”

Jacob wasted no time in summoning the guard to do as he’d been bid. He was aware of a quiet conversation going on between the Dark One and Lady Belle which he couldn’t quite believe.

“Thank you for sparing his life.”

“He attacked you; it was your decision to make.”

“Am I going to find a collection of tongues in the castle?”

“Of course not, Belle.”

“Do you mean I won’t find them, or that they aren’t there?”

“Erm, why don’t we return to the party? I am sure the grooms are waiting for a dance with you.”

“Hum, we’ll talk about this again once we get home, Rumple.”

The king blinked in surprise, and wiggled a finger into his ear as if that would help him understand he had just overheard. He couldn’t have just heard Lady Belle fondly chastise the Dark One as a loving wife would a devoted husband? True, he had been surprise when Jason had explained what had transpired during his quest to the Dark Castle, and considering Rumplestiltskin’s reaction to Sir Fillius’ vile slander he was giving no credit to the rumours that Lady Belle was a courtesan, but he was now wondering if her relationship with the dark One ran deeper than that of master and servant. It was an interesting question, but he suspected that neither the lady, nor the Dark One realised how intimate they appeared. Perhaps they had not accepted their feelings toward each other yet. He smiled slightly and headed back up to the ball, he’d have a chance to observe the unusual couple further during the celebrations.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumple was a mite puzzled. There was a tension in the air that he was quite used to, people were unsettled by his presence as they should be, but this time for some reason everyone relaxed when he and Belle re-joined the festivities. It took him a moment to work out that Belle was causing the change in mood. He was still receiving fearful glances, but people smiled at Belle. Of course, they still saw him as the tricky Imp who would take everything they had in a deal, but they saw Belle as a balm to the Beast’s temper, she gave them hope that he would be merciful if she asked it of him.

It struck him like a lightning bolt that this was true; he would happily pluck the moon from the sky if Belle asked it of him. He drained his wine glass as he watched her dance with Paul. She was smiling and so very free, and Beast that he was he had locked her away in the dark. He was so distracted by these thoughts that he wasn’t aware that King Jacob had stepped up to his side until the man spoke; “Lady Belle has become an amazing woman; her mother would be proud.”

Rumple raised his eyebrows; “You think her mother would be proud of a daughter enslaved to a Beast?”

Jacob was not put off by the snarl in Rumple’s voice, in fact he gave a soft smile; “As the Lady herself tells it, she made a choice for the benefit of her people, a noble and brave deed that any mother who be proud of,” – he nodded toward the dance floor where Belle was now dancing with Jason, - “Thanks to her wisdom and compassion my son celebrates his wedding today. She inspired in him the courage to tell me the truth, no easy feat, and I will forever be thankful to her.”

Rumple’s eyes were fixed on Belle, without realising he spoke the thoughts crowding his mind; “She is amazing. She belongs in the light like this always.”

Jacob rocked on his heels and out of nowhere said; “I’m a keen gardener, you know?”

Rumple blinked, thrown by the sudden change in topic, he turned to face the king. Jacob was watching Belle as he casually said; “All flowers need light to grow, but there are some that will only bloom their fullest under very different conditions.”

With a mysterious smile the king bowed and took his leave. The crowd of dancers parted, and Belle approached him with a radiant smile on her face that drove all thoughts of puzzling kings from his mind. 

“Come to tempt me to dance, dearie?”

“Oh no, I was hoping that we could slip outside for some air.”

He inclined his head and waved his arm toward the open doors of the terrace. Outside they found a convenient seat over looking the gardens. Flowers of rich blue were in full bloom under the twilight. King Jacob’s cryptic words came back to Rumple and he twitched his fingers together anxiously; “Are you happy, Belle?”

She gave a deep sigh; “Certainly not with my father, but other than his stupid stunt Jason and Paul’s wedding has been wonderful.”

He could have let it go at that, but he was never able to stop himself from prodding at pain, especially his own.

“They wouldn’t have been able to wed without your help. Wouldn’t you rather be out in the world, helping more people to do bigger things, rather than stuck in the castle with me?”  
Belle shifted on the bench, so she was angled towards him.

“Rumple. I did do something big. I made a deal with you and saved my people. My father and his council may not value that, but I know the people of Avonlea do, they are alive and thriving because of our deal. And I don’t need to be out in the world, or at a royal court to make a difference to help people, Jason and Paul are proof of that,” – She place a hand on his arm, - “Besides I’ve told you before it would take a hundred men or more to drag me away from you.”

There was nothing but honesty shining in her blue eyes, so true and pure that Rumple lost his words for a long moment. He gave his head a small shake, “I think I should start taking you on a few deals, get you out of the castle a bit more.”

She smiled at him; “That would be lovely,” – she leaned in closer and continued in a whisper, - “But please not too many balls, I find them so tedious.”

He affected a scandalized look, “And here I thought all fine ladies loved nothing more than to dance the night away with handsome princes.”

She pulled herself up with all the haughtiness of a grand duchess; “Well, the Lady of the Dark Castle has her own opinions.”

Rumple’s voice was soft as he said; “That she does.”

With a sudden burst of energy, he bounced to his feet and offered her his hand; “Shall we make our farewells and take our leave, mi’lady?”

Belle took his hand; “A delightful idea, mi’lord.”


	8. Epilogue

In the days following the breaking of the Curse, Rumple and Belle received many visitors at the pawnshop. Most were barely tolerated, and some were plainly unwelcome. Only two people made the trip to the pink house on the hill, but those two brave souls brought such a smile to Belle’s face that Rumple couldn’t resent the unexpected visit to their home.

“Jason! Paul! How are you both?”

The two men embraced Belle in greeting and surprised Rumple by shaking his hand.

“We were so glad when we heard that you two had found each other.”

“Nobody we talked too had any memory of you, Belle, we were so worried.”

Rumple winced as he poured the tea. Belle had spent twenty-eight years as a recluse living in a cabin in the woods. Mr Gold had been the only person who knew she was there as he delivered groceries to her once a month, an arrangement resulting from some sort of deal Gold had made with her, the details were hazy. It had been a prison for her, but Rumple had had only a few days to tweak the Curse once he discovered Regina’s plans were to confine Belle to an asylum. Belle accepted her tea from him with a small smile, she’d understood why he did what he had, but she was still adjusting to her own life again.

“I was a bit of a shut-in, I hadn’t really been into town until a few days ago, but what about you two?”

Jason snorted a laugh: “Nothing interesting, I worked at the cannery, and drank at the Rabbit Hole a lot.”

Paul took his hand and gave it a squeeze; “I was working at the stables, which considering horses hate me was not much fun.”

It was going to be an adjustment for everybody, but Jason and Paul appeared to be doing quite well as they caught Belle up on the gossip of the town. Rumple relaxed as he listened to their conversation, this was the most at ease he had felt in longer than he cared to remember.

 

In Granny’s Maurice stormed up to Jacob as the king was eating a late lunch.

“Your son and his friend are at Gold’s house. Are they trying to rescue my Belle?”

Jacob sighed; “Sit down Maurice.”

He waited until the man was settled and then leaned forward; “Firstly Paul is Jason’s husband, and secondly Belle does not need rescuing,” – he forestalled Maurice’s blustering denial with a raised hand, - “No, listen to me. Belle resisted every attempt to be taken from the Dark Castle in the old world. It confused us all, but I saw her with the Dark One when they attended Jason and Paul’s wedding, you remember that botch attempt of yours to put her under a sleeping curse. She wasn’t a captive held against her will then and she isn’t now.”

Maurice showed no shame at the reminder of how he had tried to curse his own daughter; “The Dark One has he bespelled, he must have, there is no way that Belle would stay with him otherwise.”

Jacob had been calm until this point, he slammed his hand against the table and caused a few glances from the other dinners; “Maurice! Listen to me very carefully. Belle loves Rumplestiltskin, and he loves her. If you keep denying that fact you are never going to have a chance to know you daughter.”

There were several people in the diner who had tried to rescue Belle in the old world, now they spoke up.

“I told you that after I tried to rescue her, Maurice.”

“Yeah, Belle was happy in the Dark Castle.”

“She helped me find my True Love.”

“And gave me the confidence to tell my father I wanted to be a scribe.”

“I saw them at Jason’s wedding, Gold looked ready to wade through Hell for her.”

Maurice looked aghast at their words, “But he is evil!”

There were several shrugs; “Not so much when Belle’s around, she makes him better.”

“Yeah, I’d rather make a deal with him than a fairy, he always tells you the price upfront.”

Jacob almost laughed at Maurice’s gapping mouth, “This is a new world Moe, time to let go of some of the old ideas. Belle has made her choice and you need to accept that,” – he let a little royal authority slip into his voice, - “because nobody is going to be happy if you try to force her into anything.”

Sounds of agreement rumbled around the diner, and Maurice’s shoulders sagged. He rose to his feet, shaking his head, and left the dinner muttering under his breath. Jacob sighed and sent Jason a message, best to give Belle a head’s up that her father was possibly going to do something stupid.

 

Jason excused himself from the conversation when his cell bleeped. He frowned at the message from his father. Before he could explain Rumple’s phone chimed. 

“Erm, Belle. You father has just invited us both for dinner tonight at Toni’s.”

He showed the startled Belle the text message.

_From Moe French_

_Please join me for dinner tonight at Toni’s. Belle has decided to share her life with you. I don’t want to miss out on anymore time with my daughter. This is a new world, time we made a fresh start._


End file.
